Tatsu Ou Souseiji
by DarkAngstScary
Summary: Ying and Yang, we all know that it exists. But what if there was too much? Disasterous results for Ranma no doubt. AU , an another take on Ranma from the beginning.


Chapter 1 (Well, I like to call it a chapter, so shoot me. Hah!) ***********  
  
*********** Sorry everyone, we're sure you all heard this a thousand million and some more times but. here it goes. All the copyrights don't belong to us, they belong to whichever gods or goddesses that created this anime, plus we are just very very poor students who just decided to make these vague attempts to write this fanfic, so please don't sue us. (Winnie & Cici)  
  
P.S. We will be making some appearances to explain things. You can just ignore us. We won't (or try not to) destroy the flow of the fanfic (if it actually had a flow to begin with).  
  
[If you noticed, Winnie is in her I can't write new to fanfiction phrase. Please ignore her, but I'm sure you know how she feels.]  
  
[Cici] (Winnie) {Both}  
  
"" Characters speaking (as if u didn't know already) - Character thoughts ** - Sound effects or just scene change  
  
*********** *********** It's a fine, rainy, and peaceful day in Nerima.  
  
"Baka Oyaji!"  
  
or so it seemed so at first.  
  
A red-haired girl in a red Chinese shirt, black pants, and black kung fu shoes ran down the street. "I don't care what you say! I am not going! " yelled the girl.  
  
A panda chased after her, followed closely by a turquoise-haired boy dressed in the same attire as the girl except with a royal purple Chinese shirt.  
  
"Hey! Wait up, Ranma!" yelled the boy.  
  
The girl named Ranma stopped and turned around. "That's it!" Ranma said. Ranma flipped the panda over her shoulder. "I have no time for your crazy schemes, much less one involving fiancées! A cure is way more important!"  
  
The boy caught up. "Ranma, we should at least get some hot water. In case you didn't notice, it's raining."  
  
"Like how could I forget!? I am a girl! A GIRL! And it's that old man's fault!"  
  
The boy named Ranko asked in a dangerous tone, "And what's wrong with girls?"  
  
Ranma thought for a moment If I say everything, that would piss her off, so. (yes, this is one of the rare moments where Ranma actually thinks before commenting) and finally said, "Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
Ranko rolled his eyes. "Sure, I believe you. Besides it can't be all that bad."  
  
Ranma glared. "Easy for you to say, Ranko, _you_ don't know Pop, and besides, you're not the one that's getting a fiancée."  
  
The boy named Ranko replied, "First off, I do know Pop, since I do have your memories, remember? Second of all, I'm in the same situation as you, which I came off worse. I'm a GUY for heaven's sake!"  
  
Ranma suddenly lighted up and looked at him strangely.  
  
Ranko eyed at her warily. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Ranma gave him an evil grin and said, "Well, you're a boy now right? So obviously you can and should take my place."  
  
Ranko paled, "You don't think pops would really do that, right?"  
  
Ranma smirked, "Well, as you said, you know what Pop is capable of. so. maybe."  
  
Unnoticed by them, the panda regained consciousness, and the trio was attracting audience. Before the two could react, the panda knocked both of them on the head with a stop sign.  
  
The murmurs of the crowd gathering varied.  
  
"Is that a panda?" "Dang, I knew these glasses don't work anymore, I need a new prescription." "Whoa, did you see that?" "Yep, that panda knocked those two kids over." "Mommy! Look! It's a panda, can I keep it?" "Pandas attacking people in the middle of an urban area, what is this world coming to?"  
  
The panda eyed the crowd and growled. The crowd backed away and tried their best to mind their own business (if they remember what it was that is).  
  
When the annoying crowd dispersed, the panda set off to an unknown designation. [Mwhahahahhahahaha!]  
  
************* Tendo Household  
  
A black-haired man in a brown gi with a mustache had tears streaming down his cheeks. "Ranma's coming. Finally, our schools will be joined!"  
  
"Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!"  
  
He drops the postcard he was holding on the table. It reads,  
  
Soun, Coming back from China with Ranma. - Genma  
  
He looks into the kitchen; a long brown-haired girl in her late teens is cooking. "Kasumi."  
  
Kasumi questioned, "Yes, father?"  
  
"I would like to speak to all of you, where is Nabiki?"  
  
"Nabiki would probably be in her room, father."  
  
"Oh, that's right," he said and went off to find Nabiki.  
  
He opens her door and asks "Nabiki?" A girl in her mid teens is reading her magazine on the bed. "Hmmm?" "Come into the living room, I have to make an announcement." "Oh, ok." What's Dad up to? No matter what though, a profit is probably in the making. Nabiki thought.  
  
Soun opens the door to a room and said, "Akane? Hmm, where is that girl?"  
  
************* "Hyah!" A couple of bricks falls victim to a powerful chop. "That felt good!" exclaimed a girl with long bluish-black hair in a yellow gi.  
  
*Click, Click*  
  
"Where's that sound coming from?"  
  
Nabiki suddenly pops up and says, "You know, Akane. If you keep this up, you'll never get a boyfriend."  
  
"Feh, unlike you, Nabiki, I don't think that the world revolves around boys."  
  
"Come on, Akane. Daddy has an announcement to make."  
  
"Do you know what it's about?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
************* "A fiancé?!" exclaimed the three Tendo girls.  
  
Soun looks at the reactions of his daughters. Hmmm. Akane looks obviously angry but that won't be much of a problem when she gets to know him. Nabiki looks either happy or is grinning mischievously. Kasumi is well. being Kasumi.   
  
"Yes, Genma is an old friend of mine and he's bringing his son, Ranma back from China." Soun explained.  
  
"Ooh, China!" Interesting. take him if he's cute and use him if he's not. It's a win-win situation. Nabiki thought.  
  
"Feh, who cares?" Akane said scornfully.  
  
"How old is he? Younger men are so. boring." asked Kasumi.  
  
"Yeah, what does he look like? Is he cute?" asked Nabiki.  
  
Soun laughed and turned back to them. "I have no idea."  
  
Nabiki's eyebrow twitched. "You don't know?"  
  
Soun replied, "I've never met him."  
  
Before any of the girls can reply, a racket was heard from the hall and coming closer.  
  
"Ooh, that must be Ranma." Nabiki said as she ran down the hall to meet the guests.  
  
"Ah, Genma, it's been so long." Soun said as he followed Nabiki.  
  
Kasumi made herself look more presentable. I do hope that he is older.   
  
Akane muttered, "What's so great about him? Stupid Boys."  
  
No longer had she said that, Nabiki and Soun is running back toward them.  
  
She said the only reasonable thing to say at that time. "Huh?"  
  
************* Omake Theater  
  
Omake#1  
  
"Hyah!" A couple of bricks falls victim to a powerful chop worthy of a gorilla.  
  
Akane mallets one of the author a.k.a. Winnie yelling, "Who are you calling a gorilla!"  
  
A flash of light distracted Akane from doing any further damage to Winnie. Nabiki tsked, "Shame on you, malleting one of the author of this fanfic?" "But she called me a gorilla!"  
  
Cici helps Winnie out of the human-shaped hole off the ground. "You should have known better than to write that. Good thing that this is an omake or you would have been dead before anything really happens in this fanfic."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. But I thought Ranma is the only one on the receiving end of that. But now I'm wrong and sorry," muttered Winnie while holding her head. "Make that very very sorry."  
  
"Heh. However." Cici grins evilly.  
  
Winnie looks at her with the same grin on her face. "Oh that's right; we _are_ after all, the authors of this fanfic. And. you wrote angst fics before I dragged you into this."  
  
Cici smiled a perfectly innocent smile but the kind that only friends know that she's up to something and usually that's no good at all.  
  
Nabiki and Akane felt chills go down their spine and look on in fear...  
  
End Omake#1! 


End file.
